matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Legend Sniper
* Bipod * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 16.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 66|capacity = 10 (max 100) (20 in default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Long|theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|cost = 395 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Legend Sniper is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.3.0 update. Appearance It is a desert-camouflaged bolt action sniper rifle with a stock (with an adjustable cheek rest), 10-round magazine, built-in bipod, long barrel and a 10X scope. Strategy It deals exceptional damage, low fire rate, good capacity and mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal devastating damage. *The recommended range for this weapon is long-range, in order to maximize the scope's usability. **However, medium range is possible, though it requires a bit of experience to do so. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *It is an endgame weapon, so you do not need any other Sniper weapon. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Hide in a hidden place whenever you reload, since its reloading speed is slightly atrocious. *This weapon requires for the user to aim differently because this weapon does not shoot out a laser, it shoots out a bullet requiring the user to aim a little farther ahead of the target to hit them. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon in long ranges, if used correctly. *If you notice strafing enemies, you can pair this weapon with a slowing one for better results. *Be wary of its fairly low magazine capacity and make every shot count. *Have a backup weapon in case any surprise attacks might be done on you. *This weapon can one-shot anybody, so aim carefully. *Keep moving while sniping enemies since being stationary most of the time can leave you vulnerable to counterattacks. *Aim well to conserve ammo. Counters *This weapon is mostly a one shot kill, unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. *You can hide behind walls since it does not have wall break projectiles. *It's hard to use this weapon in close range, so use a close/medium range weapon to counter when you're close to the enemy. *Try wasting the user's ammo as the reload rate is quite slow. *Try to run away because this weapon is like a killer weapon. Once you are targeted you WILL die pretty fast. Try to stay in covered areas such as trees or hills. Try to jump around and swap to Battle Shovel for mobility. *Get in close range. However, beware that experienced opponents can kill you without the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Disorient its users with high fire rate, close range and/or area damage weapons. *A close range shotgun user or a scoped masterpiece musket (at long range) can be a good choice if you lack instant travel weapons for your backup or special. *Any fast-firing weapons can make up for this weapon's low fire rate. *Jump around, if you wish to make the user waste ammo in the process, but make sure you have to do the random pattern as skilled users can estimate your position while you do so. *Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons. *The high zoom magnification and narrow scope of the Legend Sniper makes one aiming down the sights blindsided. Approach the user from the sides. *Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make the sniper less interested in hitting you. Recommended Maps * * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Trivia *It is based from the Austrian Steyr SSG 08 bolt-action sniper rifle. *It competes with most bolt-action sniper weapons in the game. *It can instant kill all bosses in Campaign and Arena. *It was added in the 19.0.0 Desert Camo Kit as one of the powerful weapons in the Super Chest. *The capacity (at first glance) seemingly does not exist. However, a closer look reveals that it has, considering the stopper that sticks out from under the receiver. *It is one of the endgame weapons in the game. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Bipod Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary